Children of the Moon
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Yugi, a runaway werewolf and also his pack's Alpha's only son dwells in Domino for one resin and one reason alone. To be as close to the human Yami as possible without ever being seen. However one accidentally incident cause events to accuse to the point Yugi moves in with Yami and his dad. Yugi loves Yami and Yami starts to fall in love with Yugi. Joey and the other's love Yugi...
1. Bittersweet Meeting

Anory: Ok… So you first started a vampire fic?

Me: Uh huh.

Anory: Then you stated dabbling with a mobiumshipping?

Me: Yup.

Anory: Now you're throwing a werewolf trilogy in the mix?

Me: Hell'z yah! XD

Anory: Zorc, save me….

Me: This story was birthed after I read a werewolf site a friend of mine on DA (DeviantArt) owns. I'll put the link to her site at the end of his chapter.

Anory: I just have one more question.

Me: Yeah, what is?

Anory: Will you EVER make a story where the cast are all HUMAN?!

Me: …..0.o…

Anory: Well?

Me:…FUCK NEVER!

Anory: -_-; I was afraid of that.

Me: 8D

Star: Neko-mommy doesn't own YuGiOh and never will. The idea and plot of this story though is all her doing.

Fangs: Also, her claim for waiting for Sightseer to finish first…

Me: ^^; Couldn't wait.

Anory: -_-; Impatient kit…

Me: -hisses-

Summary: Yugi, a runaway werewolf and also his pack's Alpha's only son dwells in Domino for one resin and one reason alone. To be as close to the human Yami as possible without ever being seen. However one accidentally incident cause events to accuse to the point Yugi moves in with Yami and his dad. Yugi loves Yami and Yami starts to fall in love with Yugi. Joey and the other's love Yugi and treat him as one of the gang. Yugi wants to tell Yami of his love. He was to be with Yami forever, and everyone's encouraging him to do so, even Yami's dad. Just one little problem though. Yami and his father are expert werewolf hunters.

x.x.x.x.x

It's not fun, being what you're expected to be. Nor is it right to be forced denial of what you deeply want, but are forbid from forever.

So much expectation. To much responsibility. Never allowed to be freely me.

This is what land me here, to where I am now.

Domino City.

Though the sky shun clear and sun beamed bright, my life was nothing of the sort.

As people walked by an crossed paths with one another one boy seemed to trudge along the sidewalk, now really caring to where he went.

Why?

Why had life been so cruel? Wy was he the way he was? He never chose to be like this. He never chose to be born to the stature he would forever hold. He just wanted to be himself. To be free and allowed what he desired.

But he could never…

If any… Any of the others found him, he…no. He would never allow anything to come to harm _him_. Ever! No on this life!

About four and a half feet tall with gravity defiant hair at deepened a black as night with tips seemingly dipped in raspberries and banged locks that shimmered as brightly as the sun framed a chibi-child-like face. Sandy-cream skin, like a porcelain doll's coated his figure. Slim arms and legs with a slightest bumps of mild muscle. All in all the boy looking more in his beginning pre-teens, thirteen if pushing it.

Baggy brown jean-shorts that looked dirty and slightly warn coupled with his equally ragged navy-blue tank top that downed a couple nicks and tears here and there. The top was a bit more snug, lightly hunting his petite form comfortingly. Black shoes that looked to have a been a cat's scratching post completed his attire.

Star-striking gems of amethyst gazed about with mixed caution and boredom.

As he continued down the path a loud ringing suddenly flared in this ears causing the boy to flinch in pain before a smile adorned his lips as he turned his head. Watching as a mass of youths stampede out of a large beige building.

Cluster by cluster they shattered about until one in particular made his way out.

The boy looked identical to the smaller, only a good foot taller. Perhaps even a foot and a half. His hair had additional blond that, to the smilers opinion thundered up into lighting bolt. The tips of his ebony locks are ridged with what could have been joked at as, dipped in liquid rubies. He had a golden tone to his skin and shape eyes that looked to be naturally lined in black eye-liner. And that was what did it.

Those eyes, so breath taking the boy could only gaze on in wonderment. The taller's eyes blazed an unnatural crimson. So exotic and heart pounding. As if his eyes along would steal your soul.

The smaller sighed longingly as he continued to gaze at the beauty of the older male a few good yards away from behind the wall by the gate.

Beside his beauty followed two males he had at first feared were his friends, but on closer inspection revealed otherwise. Though there resemblance was slightly unnerving.

The two males were both about a half a foot to a foot taller then the red-eyed male. The shorter of the two had a pasty-pale, stormy gray tint to his off-white toned hair that spiked about. Two locks in question rose and famed out, giving off the look of either horns or cat ears. HIs eyes glared shaper, a more dangerous brown.

The other's hair, the boy could have sworn he housed a porcupine atop his head for his hair spiked out everywhere. Sandy blond and his dark lavender eyes gleaned an uncanny sheen of what could only be seen as madness.

Another couple of males trailed behind them. One's who's hair, though brown, still the boy though it resembled a fishes fin perfectly. HIs eyes tough glowed a playful brown. He looked far more rental then the other males.

The last male in the group had short chestnut hair. Though it was his eyes the frightened the boy the most. Even though they weren't lined with sharpness or gleaming in insanity they still emanated a deadly aura. Icy blue chilled his sights as said man walked with his arms crossed and his gaze firmed on there final member of his beauties group.

This one, the boy firmly desired to tear to pieces. For one the creatures was female. And second, she seemed to be all over the smiler's crush interest.

Her auburn hair hung to her shoulders as she started at the red-eyed male lovingly with those navy pool of her's shining brightly. She was so close to him her arms brushed.

The smaller boy growled as his gaze narrowed on the female.

Gods how he wished he could do something, but sighing he looked once more at the man who could be mistaken as his twin and smiled.

'If only I was born different.'

Turned around the boy proceeded to leave when he was suddenly thrown to the ground. This sent him flying out into the open, in full view of the remaining students leaving the school.

The boy whimpered silently as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well well, what do be have here brother?"

Looking up the boy took in the sight of two tall males. Both bold, one looking a tad more thinner then the other. The thinner one has a pale jade green jacked hanging loose from his shoulders, his eyes a mean dark brown. While the other had a pale orange jacket and equally harsh light brown eyes.

Both men had a kanji symbol tattooed to there foreheads. The green had 'doc' and the orange had 'para'.

The boy stared up the the two questioningly.

"I don't know brother. Looks too me like a little shrimp," the orange-coat happily groaned.

Looking from one male to the other the boy easily saw they were twins. "Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to hit. I'll just be going," but the boy was once again thrown to the ground after rising and trying to walk passed the brothers.

Both chuckled at seeing the smaller male in pain.

"I think this runt needs to be taught some manners. Don't you agree brother?" inquired a green.

"Yeah. He needed to know you don't cross the Paradox Brothers without a price."

As the two males began to steadily approach the slowly rising boy, the smaller's tall look alike gazed in his shock, as did his friends.

Not only were they seeming a smaller version of himself, but this kid was about to get a serious beating from the two most strongest bullies. Not even Marik and Bakura chose to mess with them.

"Yo, Yami we should do something. That kid doesn't stand a chance."

"I know Bakura but what can we do?"

"I say nothing. There isn't anything we can do."

"But Seto… The kid'll get beaten to a pulp."

"No our issue Tristan."

"You can be super cold sometimes, you know that."

The chestnut teen just huffed.

"Yami, we should just go."

But, Tea…"

"There's nothing too do."

But Yami could not move from where he stood. For some reason he felt utterly compiled to rush to the boy's aid. He dropped his bag and readied too do just that.

"Yami!" Marik gasped.

"Are you mad?" Seto hissed as he and the other men grabbed there friend, stopping him from rushing in.

"He needs our help dammit! Let me go!" Yami demand.

"No way. It's that runts own fault for not watching where he was going."

"Dammit Bakura, I swear I'll-" but Yami never got to finish as he and every other onlooking's eyes bugged wide and jaws dropped at the sudden scene.

The brothers had charged, double fists flying at the boy, aiming to smash his face in only to have themselves be thrown back.

As the two hit the ground a few feet away the boy landed on his feet after delivering a swift, practically inhuman speedy kick to both of the annoying men.

And to add shock to gawk the brothers seemed to be out cold!

The boy sighed before casually turned and started down the street, leaving his awe-stricken crowd to continue there fly-catching with there open mouths.

Finally it was Marik who broke the groups amazed silence. "Who the hell was that kid?"

"I don't know," Seto narrowed his sights in the direction the boy left in. "But I've never seen him in this area before."

"Do you think he's going to be a new student?" Tea voiced the question the men were wondering. They all wanted to know if this new guy was going to join there school. If so, they had all agreed wordlessly that they'd somehow get the kid to join there group.

"This is, if that kid's so strong why haven't we seen him around or heard anything about him before?"

"Strange, I know Bakura." Yami agreed.

"Oh, I just remembered!"

All eyes shifted to Tristan as the fin-haired teen grinned. "I remember where I've seen him before."

"What?" the group questioned.

"Where was this Tristan?"

"Down by the park. Though…"

"What?"

"It could have just been my eyes twigging-out since it was two in the morning, but I swear I saw him heading into the wooded area of the park. I mean, I though it was you at first dude," Tristan glanced at Yami. "So I didn't think much of it. Figured you were on another trail or something."

"At two in the morning?" Yami inquired suspiciously.

"Hey, I don't know what goes on in that head of yours. Especially when anything relating to wolves are involved."

Yami visibly tensed, fisting his hands into tight balls. "Yah," was his only respond.

A heavy silence fell over the group at seemed to last for hours.

"Anyway, it's friday. So, are you guys up for the arcade?"

The others cheered or grinned in approval to Tristan's offer, but Yami remained unmoving.

"Nah. No thank Trist. I think I'll just head home. I have some things too do with my dad."

Once again silence fell over the gang as Yami picked up his tossed back and started home. The others could only watch in a mix of concern and annoyance.

As Yami headed home his thoughts trailed back to his little 'twin'.

_'I wonder who that kid was and we look so much alike.'_

As the teen continued on, his mind seemingly gone blank it was until he hit a lamp poll that he realized he had walked straight to the park.

Groaning and trying to sooth his now sore forehead Yami spotted a bench beneath a cherry blossom tree. Sighing he went as sat down.

"What am I doing here?" Leaning back he lolled his head to the sides as he gazed up at the bleeding sky. It's colors steadily fading to navy-black as it bleed out the blue through reds, oranges, yellow and pinks.

A few petals of cherry blossom slowly rained down over the teen's face as he continued to gaze up.

"I wonder where that kid is now." Yami pondered out loud.

Unbeknownst to the red-eyed teen an pair of glowing amethysts' watched him with deep interest from within the branches of the older teens chosen tree to rest under.

Sakura petals lightly coated over the boys body as he remained crouched within the tree's shadows. Watching the teen he had come to adore.

His heart seemed to flutter as he watched the other relax so freely. The way those crimson eyes became highlighted in the early evenings light. Causing them to glow and warming fiery red. The soft caramel-like glow that shun off his golden tone skin. The slight flow of his bangs as the gentle breeze delicately brushed each individual golden lock over his dark and of so handsome features.

The smaller sighed longing content. Oh how he wanted this male so, yet as much as he wished he knew this was the closest he would ever get outside his dreams.

Subconsciously he hummed a pitiful whimper only to squeak in in alarm as his ear picked up the tone all to late.

Instantly the boy say the teen up on his feet, staring up into the tree intensely.

Try as the boy might, he crushed his hands over his mouth and even nose to attempt to help keep him whereabouts unknown.

A futile actions all in all.

His location was known. He might as well give.

"Who's there?" Yami demanded. "Show yourself, or I'll else."

Had he been followed? But by who? And for what reason?

Slowly a figure began climbing down the tree. Carefully, as if nervous Yami watch the form of the boy get half way down before a startled yelp rang out just before the boy his the ground with a loud thud.

Hurrying over to either help or aid in the pain, Yami didn't know. First he'd have to see what this person wanted and why he was following him. It wasn't everyday something climbed a tree to watch him but as he got closer his steps slowed as his eyes grew in size.

There, lying on his rear and rubbing the back of his head was the same boy from before. Yami didn't know what too say or do. All he was about to do was stand there and watch as his mini-clone got to his feet and dusted himself off. It was then Yami took notice of the boys clothing and how worn and disheveled he appeared. Even a couple dirt smears dotted his face and arms.

Then, for the truly first time he got a good look at his eyes. Though ever glittering eyes that should be more knows as rare gemstone. Oh how they shimmered and sparkled in the setting sun's light. The rays of said star seemed to laminate one side of the smaller with a heavenly beam of golden light. Causing that whole side of him to erupt in a bright sheen of deep-yellow. The remaining cherry blossom petals that covered him only survey to enhance his innocent beauty.

The boy finished patting the last of the petals from his shoulders when he took in the fact the figure of his crush was right before him.

A light dust of pink flaked over the smaller's cheeks as he averted his gaze to the side shyly.

"Um…" he battled with his mind to think of something. Anything to say now. He may never get anything chance, so it was speak now or forever hold your tongue.

"S-Sorry…" _'Sorry? Sorry! Wait a go you idiot!'_

"Uh, no… It's alright but, what were you doing up in that tree anyway?" Yami could tell the child was edgy and the last thing he wanted to do was frighten the little one away.

The boy mentally cheered and cursed. Who was he suppose to explain that one.

"Well, you see I…" He pondered for a few seconds more. "I really like high places. And the smell of the flowers helps calm me when ever I'm stressed." _'Yeah, that's a good answer. All true without the need to give anything major away.'_

"I see. That's good to know then." Yami smiled. "For a moment there I though you were following me."

The boy watched the older teen carefully and could help contain the rapid beating his heart picked up at that gorgeous smile. Directed at him no less. A blush darkened slight.

"Oh. No, sorry. I came here after running into a couple of meanie trying to act all tough," the boy sighed. "For once I'd like to go someplace without anyone judging me," he whispered.

Yami watched in pity as the boy had gone from nervous and shy, at easy to now looking down and upset. Yami couldn't help but wonder how old the boy was. He looked like a middle schooler.

The smaller seemed to catch a curious look in those heart-stopping red eyes causing his blush to stretch out some as he again looked away.

"I know that look," he murmured. Yami's eyes focused on the boy.

"To answer your unspoken question I'm seventeen."

Yami gasped. He figured the max would be fourteen, but seventeen? No way!

A hollow chuckle seeped from the smaller as Yami watched as the boy's gaze traveled to the direction the was the edge of town. His face now completely covered by his bangs. "I'm, Yugi….Moto."

Watching the smaller Yami couldn't help but admit he was fairly cute. He was more sly then he seemed to let on. Chuckling softly the teen smiled.

"And I'm Yami Aten. Pleasure to meet you Yugi."

Yugi turned his glazed coated eyes back to Yami as the older teen noticed the unshed tears rimming at the edge of the boys eyes. Concern suddenly washed over him as he swiftly marched over to the smaller.

"Yugi, what's wrong? I didn't say anything wrong did I?"

The younger teen's heart seemed to flutter father with each word Yami spoke. And when his crush approached closer to him his cheat all but bursted with glee. He was so happy he didn't realize he began giggling.

Red eyes watched on as his little look-alike began to suddenly giggle. And for all he worth Yami's chest felt slight as his stomach seemed to do a couple internal acrobatic tricks.

It was such soothing and tender sound Yami just could stop himself from chuckling. Then Yugi erupted into full blown out laughter.

That sound. It sound so serene, so blissful. So… So…heavenly. The best Yami could come up with to describe the younger's voice was that of an unattained angel straight from heaven.

Gods the little one before him seemed almost far to good to be true. To beautiful. To…perfect!

As Yugi's laughter died down a wholehearted smile beamed from his lips as he gazed straight into Yami's eyes.

"No Yami. No," Yugi softly giggles a bit more.

The taller stared down at him, a bit confused. Again Yugi couldn't help but giggle at his crushes cute expression.

"I'm… I'm just so glad to finally…have a friend here." Pleading amethyst tilted up. "We are…friends…now, aren't we?"

Already Yami knew the answer was a straight on yes. So why was Yugi so uncertain about it. He had not be unkind to the smaller so far. They exchanged names and shared there first laugh together. He felt, surprisingly at easy and calm about his smaller and more pure-looking doppelganger. He say them as friends. At least friends on a go starting bases.

He nodded his head. "Of course."

Yugi's smiles only seemed to brighten. A sudden sharpness caused his inner stomach churn. With a sharp intake of breath Yugi turned around as the last bits of dying sunlight was slowly becoming consumed by night.

"Uh, I'm sorry Yami, but I have to go now."

"Wait!" Yami called him back. "At least let me walk you home. It far to dangerous for anyone to walk about at night. And besides," a shadow loomed over Yami's eyes. Instantly darkening them to a scarlet. The shift in his eyes caused ripples of fear to rake down Yugi's spin. He began to back away hurriedly.

'Th-Then I guess I sh-should be g-getting some now."

Sighing in defeat Yami 'hm'ed' his agreement. Even though he wanted to make sure the smaller reached his house safely, he had important planned with his father that he could not afford to be late for.

"Alright, but just be careful. Their are a lot of dangers at night. Mainly out with the full moon."

Yami's voice seemed to have dropped several notches, chilling Yugi's blood. He had never heard Yami like this. And it frightened him greatly.

"I'll… I'll be find Yami." Yugi turned to leave when, "Can I see you tomorrow?"

A small amount of weightlessness surrounded Yami for a moment as he smiled kindly.

"Sure. How about we meet at the arcade at one. I'd like to introduce you to everyone else."

Yugi smiled, "Sure!" 'Though if the female starts clinging to you like a tick to a dog I'll do what everyone does to ticks.' Yugi mentally grinned at all the possibilities. 'Though I kinda like the burning factor more, over the drowning or crushing.'

"Great! See you then Yugi!" Yami called out as to turned and headed home.

"Alright! Bye Yami!"

And with that Yami was gone down the road, leaving Yugi there to bask in the after-shine of there first meeting.

His body began trembling with joy as he spin around, bolting off deeper into the park, farther into the wooden area.

Gazing up once more at the sky Yugi just saw the moon begin to glow down upon him. He hummed contently. Taking deep pleasure in basking under the moonlight once again.

Taking in a deep breath, exhaling Yugi found himself form the park to the edge of the city along the forest line in under five minutes.

Yugi grinned, happy it was full moon again as he walked over to a crumbling stone wall. There he unclothed and his his garments within the crakes of the wall. Sealing up the hiding spots with chunks of jagged stone and rock.

Shifting his gaze about to make sure he was alone, rising his head in the air and sniffing, coming up short with nothing he grinned once more as he turned his full attention to the forest before rushing into the darkened trees.

Picking up speeds that humans and naturally incapable of achieving the young teen veered left and right. Blurring passed everything until he approached a small clearing where he skid to a stop to gaze heavenward at Mother Luna.

Her vast and round beauty of enchanting light. Everlasting magic, an aura of power pulsated from the celestial sphere, and plugged down upon Yugi. Casting his skin aglow a faint off-white as the force buried itself beneath his skin, drilling down to his very bones and began coursing without his veins.

Creamy flesh stretched and layered as the smooth skin rapidly sprouted hair- no! Fur! Cream faded to snowy-white. The ends of each strained of fur glistened like light purple diamonds. Hand and feet grew and torn into's massive paws, his back contorted. Twisting and jerking as his small figure enlarged. Sickening naps and cracking bones shifted and morphed into there new stare as Yugi's had bent and was pushed out to form a long snout. His grew as they crawled to the top os this head to a point. Legs and arms reconstructed there forms as teeth and claws thrust form there roots. A 'shush'ed snap allowed at presence of the bushy rear appendage.

Huffing a mild sigh the previous small child now towered a bit over seven feet. White tipped amethyst fur shimmered and sparked beneath luna's majestic shine. Golden tipped ear twitched with excitement as the golden tipped tail refused to cease its eager wagging. A small about of black tipped golden flowed from the back of the creature's head, down his neck ending with small tuffs swaying lazily in the evening wind.

The beats bent his well toned and muscular legs as power surged through them, granting him the ability to lunge high into the air. His target, a rock ledge placed some twenty yards out. Yes, he was able to stick the landing drop the massive stone with a heavy thud.

Star-lit amethyst gazed heavenward, his sights pooling over the vast wonders of the roll moon.

A warmed smile lit the creature's lips as he inhaled deeply only to bellow out a majestic and angelic howl to the moon.

It was around this same time that Yami reached home. Unlocking the door and teen entered the build with a mix go tired and yet a soft contentment in his reds'.

Sighing a quite 'hm' the boy turned down the hallway and into the farthest room on the left. There sat a bronze-skinned man with shoulder length black hair tied back into a small ponytail. A pair of long, golden tendril acting as bangs framed the mans firm features of high cheek bones, pointed angled chin until it reaches the bottom where it slightly rounds into a bony point. Fierce, dark cherry red orbs glowed in the dimly lit room.

The man's body was well toned. It was no wonder where Yami got his figure from.

A dark cherry clashed with crimson the man gave a small smirk.

"You ready to head out?" was the mild baritone man.

Yami too grinned with a nod as he reached out for something displayed on the wall to his right. Pulling it to himself long, slim object gilt with a dark shine in the vague lighting of the room.

"Lets go."

The man's smirk broke into a dark smile as he rose from his seat, grabbed a belt with a small pack attached to hit's side. The pack jingled and clanked with something the sound of metal. Yami trapped one of his own before he and the man turned and left the house.

Jumping into front seats of there black jeep both men sped off toward the outskirts of the city. It only took thirty minutes to reach there destination.

The forest lining.

As both men exited there vehicle the warming air that signaled summer's quickening approach shattered by the booming echo of a wolf's howl.

Both Yami and the man's heads snapped towards the tree-line, staring. Narrowing his red gazes as the fought to se if what they were after would appear, but nothing happened.

The man was the first to act as he turned to the back of the jeep strapping another long object to his back, now revealed to be a gun. As he buckled the pack-holding-belt to his waist before grabbed another gun in his grip.

"Load up Yami. It's time."

A firm nod was the teens only response as he too strapped a gun to his back, clipped the buckle-pack to his hip, stashing a smaller hand gun at his hip in his pants before grabbed another long shotgun for his main use.

As the men began there march into the darkened forest another howl tore through the air. Yami's eyes had grown darker. Almost completely black with the smallest amount a red tint. They burned with a blazing hatred. His hands gripped the gun tighter as he and the man entered the wilderness.

_'Tonight, you will die beast,'_ he vowed.

…

Me: That was exiting! Wasn't it?

Anory: …A bit rushed with the romance.

Me: Shush! There is a distinct reasoning behind it all! For Yami at least.

Anory: O_o What's that suppose too mean?

Me: It means Yugi's been around the city for a while so he's developed feeling for the other over time. While as Yami, he…

Anory: Don't trail off, tell me!?

Me: -creepy giggling- You'll have to wait and see.

Anory: o_o;;; Shit….

Alrighty guys, here's the site the caused my plot-kitties to go all nip-crazy.

(just backspace in the gapped areas and pit '.' )


	2. Love at first BANG!

Me: I shall now go die in a hole.

Anory: What said you do now?

Me: -buries self in hole-

Anory: Eh! She'll be back by the end.

Star: Neko-mommy and Mama-Anory own nothing by the plot and idea. All rights reserved to there respected owners.

x.x.x.x

**xXxX**- Mainly Yami

**XxXx**- Mainly Yugi

**xxxx**- Both equally

x.x.x.x

The owls sat and watched, the crickets silent to listen, and predators and prays alike remained still and unmoving. Remaining as still as can be. The forest lay cloaked in silence. Unmoving, unheard. Sensing something; turmoil. A foreboding disturbance in motion. Something was going to happen tonight.

Muffled snapping and quite clanking was all that sounded as Yami and his father headed deeper into the darkness of the forest

Scanning his stoned burgundy eyes about, "It just eighteen yards ahead," the man whispered. Yami nodded, not needing to verbally respond to his father. The two crept closer to there destination as the singing of the last of the nocturnal insects hissed to dull hum.

Slowly Yami and his father skulked out into a small clearing, where the moon was clearly visible with nothing to abscise its view. Looking up, Yami's red eyes leered at the celestial goddess. Snoring in vile disgust the teen turned to his father.

Said man was crouched over a small patch of torn up earth. His hand resting softly on it. "It was here," he said a matter of fact. Bending down he sniffed the clustered dirt. "And recently too."

Yami cocked his gun at his fathers statement. Recently meant still close by. The adult rose to his feet, also loading up his gun. Both slowly began to back up into each other so as back to back. There eyes narrowed, piercing into the darkness. Guns loaded at read to strike.

Yami's eyes swept over the baselining of the trees.

**XxXx**

He knew they were here. He knew it was him they were after. He knew what _he_ does. It just never was focused on him.

One little mistake. All he did was sharpen his claws on a tree. He didn't think the man would know it was a werewolf. He figure the man would think it a bear. But no. And now…

Yugi watched, silent as death, high within the trees as the man who had found his mark lead his partner, his son, to Yugi's last location.

Using all the stealth of nature and skills of his training Yugi followed the pair. Watching as they came to the small clearing, again he inwardly slapped himself as he watched the older male inspect a patch of earth he had upturned in his hast out of the cramped forest earlier.

His ears shot up when he hears clicks and saw the teen glaring around in the darkness while his partner readied his own weapon.

_'I have to get out of here. But if I run they'll hear me.'_ Yugi desperately fought to figure out a means to escape. He didn't want to fight. He didn't want to hurt anybody. Especially not-

SNAP!

_'Shit!'_ Yugi growled out. No since in being quite now. He turned and pelted away, already hearing the pair of hunters giving chase.

**xXxX**

Yami rushed forward. A blazing fire of determination pulsing through his legs, giving his strength and speed and pushing him further, faster. His father a few feet behind.

The moment they heard the snapping of branches, then a loud thud, as his something fell followed by a sharp growl before the beast turned tailed and fled. Yami wasn't going to have any of that. He and his father instantly gave chase.

Now, they knew they wouldn't be able to catch up to the beast. Here's where they hoped one of there traps would work. Yami, who was fairly gifted in strategical games, planned and set all the traps. Knowing no mindless beast would ever get through them.

As if on cue the sound of a pained howl boomed. Yami could only grin as he readied his gun.

_'And that's checkmate.'_

**XxXx**

Stumbling to the side Yugi held his head in hopes to help ease the ringing and sooth the throbbing in his skull.

Looking down the werewolf's eyes hardened. Before him was a narrow, but large pit that looked to be ten, many twenty feet deep. Definitely to deep for him to crawl out off. And the hole was to narrow for him to try and leap from wall to wall to get out. A few feet in front of the pit was a conveniently place log. Or what looked like a log, was actually a well decorated and disguised, large smoothly cut piece of metal. A chuck that size, no wonder it hurt when he hit it. It didn't even seem to move either. On either sides, after the log were large, over grown bushes of bramble.

Yugi could only marvel at the cleverness of the trap. Not only had it no way of escaping the pit, but prey would be forced back towards the pit of it tried to flee. Effectively hitting the bramble. They'd be so distort they wouldn't know what too do and fall victim to this well calculated trap.

Yugi couldn't help but grin. Even though this trap was set for him, it was still somewhat pleasant to find someone who used a mind rather then throw down an overly large cage and stick some meat chucks in. Hoping the predator would stupidly walk in.

Though, as impressed as he was Yugi figured he should flee while he could.

It was a blessing at time like these, he thanked Mother Luna for birthing him so small. Even at adulthood he appear no larger then a pup hitting puberty. It was thanks to that, and his swift reflects he he was able to avoid the pit. It was also thanks to his nose to dropped and rolled out of the bramble bushes away in time. The ordeal had only cost him a rather harsh wallop on the side of his head, but he'd live.

As Yugi leapt over the last boarder of brambles he heard a harsh cry followed by a string of curses. He knew he should leave, but he just had to see…

_'Yami…'_

**xXxX**

Yami spat out more dark curses and swears in his mother tongue as he kicked dirt into the air. "Khara!"(1) Yami growled, kicking dirt into the pit.

His father was knelt to the side, inspecting the dirt and leaf shiftings. He chuckled. "Smart, this one," he glance over at his son's trap. "First to have ever avoided your trap."

"I don't fucking care!" Yami clicked the safety off his gun. "It ain't getting away."

Just as the teen started marching into the forest he felt his father's grip on his shoulder. Spinning around burning red met stern burgundy. "You know you can't go alone," his father hissed. "I want them dead as must as you but chasing after them blindly without a plan it like throwing a mouse at pride of lions. No mater how small the mouse is it will not survive the lions." the man sighed, releasing his son. "Wither just one or a whole pack Yami, you never go alone. Never without a plan."

"But dad, it's only one. And it's close by. I can feel it!"

The man's burgundy eyes narrowed. "I said no. This trap is the only one you've had time to set up here. There's no way will be able to catch it now. We'll try again at the next full moon." As the man turned Yami growled.

"But what if it leaves by then!" but Yami's father could only smirk.

"Then we go on a hunting trip." His face fell more stoic-like. "But for now we return home."

Yami growled, silently fuming. So close. He was so close he could taste the vile beasts scent! He knew the creature was sitting back, watching them. Enjoying there tamed suffering while it was probably gloating about its ability to avoid one of his traps.

Yami slammed his fist into the earth. _'Dammit!'_

Heaving from his pent-up frustration the teen rose to his feet. Huffing out a heavy sigh to gave the forest one more once over, readying to follow his father when he saw them. A pair of glowing purple eyes.

Then he bolted. A harsh and fearful voice called out too him going completely unnoticed.

**xxxx**

_'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ Yugi mentally yelled.

He knew he should have ran. His instincts had told him too, but he wanted too… Hell! He didn't know what he wanted to do at the time. But now he had to run. And run like hell!

The near death experience and chase with Yami and his father had tired him out. He knew he wasn't running as fast. He could hear Yami gaining ground behind him.

Growling, Yugi was, again, wondering why of all the humans he had to fall in love with the werewolf hunter. Typical!

Snorting an angry grunt he leapt for a large boulder. Hoping for there he would leap someplace far enough away from Yami so as to rest while still fleeing.

Landing Yugi quickly sought out an area. Spotting a small gathering of boulders about half a mile away he braced him haunches. Feeling the power of his hind legs muscles tighten and pull back like a rubber band, ready to fire.

Then he was airborne. Soaring through the air. Yugi knew it was dangerous, but only with hunter groups. It was highly unlikely one hunter would-

A bang sounded. Its loud howl echoed. The clink of metal going almost undetected. Then red eyes gleamed before turning and rushing after the werewolf in the direction it would land.

Yugi's back hit a tree. Tearing out a pained yelp from his throat as he fell the the earth with another yelp of pain. Once back on solid ground he snarled, throwing a paw over his right shoulder.

"Dammit!" Yugi opening cursed.

Popular to human beliefs, werewolf could indeed speak clearly as apposed to all that grunting and growling nonsense.(2)

Slowly rising to his hide paws Yugi hissed as blazing fire burned inside his shoulder. He stumbled a few yards more towards the rocky cluster he had seen.

Making his way over to a large flat stone Yugi knelt down, paw tightly gripping his bleeding shoulder where the bullet had shot him. Tears leaked from Yugi's eyes. He knew he couldn't blame Yami. Yami didn't know who he was. He didn't know why Yami was doing this.

He couldn't blame Yami.

Sinking his claws into his flesh Yugi ripped at his shoulder. Tearing the skin open as he roared out in agony. An almost ghost of a chime could be heard over Yugi vigorous gasps and pants.

Looking down the teen-wolf's thoughts were confirmed.

Silver.

Picking it up he growled before throwing it into the depth of the rocks crevices.

Now, even though silver hurts and can kill werewolves, if much be in there bloodstream to cause damage. Merely touching silver does nothing. If it cuts them though, it will hurt to the point of burning them.

Looking down Yugi continued huffing. He needed to remain focused. If he let his survival instances kick in now…

The white wolf whimpered as the grip on his should tightened. He knew the wound heal in time but that did nothing to help with the pain. He whimpered as more tears and blood slide him his form.

Yugi sighed. Figuring Yami was already gone he opted he to should be leaving. The night will still young, yes, but he needed as much rest as he could get to heal his wounds without the proper care of a healer to help him.

Rising to his feet Yugi stood. The sound of a duo click was heard.

Looking up amethyst gazed at raged crimson. Such fury in those eyes caused Yugi to stumble back some. Yami advanced.

"You think you're so clever, do you?" Yami aimed his gun at Yugi's chest. "You beasts don't deserve to exist!" As Yami aimed to fire Yugi whimpered, lowering his head. Excepting defeat.

Yami froze. Never before had a werewolf 'laid down and surrendered'. The momentary shocked gave Yugi the time to lunge forward. Effortlessly knocking Yami's gun aside. Ripping off both the bullet pouch and gun strapped on his back.

Thrown back into reality Yami's raged flared. He had be tricked. Twice!

With startling speed Yami reached for his side gun. As he lifted to aim he saw the beast go for if but could be nothing to stop it. In the last second to tried to push the beast away only to cry out in pain.

Startled Yugi stumbled back. His eyes enlarged at the sight of Yami's profoundly bleeding arm.

Within three second Yami removed his shirt, tripped in into two pieces and tightly bound his wound. On the forth second Yami had rearranged himself, a large knife in his unwounded hand. His eyes burned with the stern strive to survive and the creature before him to die.

Yugi though, remained motionless throughout this.

He had hurt Yami. He had drew blood. He had marked an enemy wound.

He had not meant too!

All Yugi was trying to do was knock the gun out of the human grasp. That all! But as he went to do so Yami just had to try pushed him. Throwing off him aim to quickly for Yugi to stop or fix and instead of a steel gun his claws hit it was soft and delicate flesh.

"Come on!" Yami's cry, called Yugi back to the present. He watched as Yami brandished his large army knife.

Pulling his ears back and, minding his own wound, Yugi crouched down looked up at Yami. His naturally large eyes pleading. He whimpered his request, but Yami slashed out his knife.

"You won't feel me a third time bastard!"

Yugi whined again. He knew he'd be fine, but Yami's wound was still bleeding. He tried to get Yami to understand, but again the teen slashed his knife in warning.

Yugi knew he had to do something fast. Other wise Yami would bleed to death before his eyes.

Pressing his ears back Yugi whimpered softly. He knew it was forbidden, but he had not other choose. If he didn't speak to Yami the teen was going to die. Besides, Yugi had already committed two forbidden laws. One more wasn't going to do anything.

So, as Yugi crouched down, readying to speak a loud gun shot sounded, startling Yugi as he turned and ran off back into the forest.

As he fled he could clearly here Yami's father chowing him out as Yami argued back that he had almost had him. Yugi though, despite his wound was just thrilled Yami was now safe.

Rushing back to the stone clumps where he had hidden his human form clothing, he dug them out and gripping them in his jaws before turning and hobbled as fast as he could back to his den at the park.

He was in serious need of sleep.

x.x.x.x

1- Khara: means shit in egyptian

2- In many, if not all stories, werewolf are described as mindless, killers. Losing there humanity, and in these losing there ability of human speech.

Anory: So, back to werewolves?

Me: …

Anory: Are you there?

Me: …

Anory: Neko-bitch-face?

Me: …

Star: I think she dead. -pokes-

Me: -keels over-


	3. Welcoming

Anory: For once, I have nothing too say.

Me: -LA GASP-

Anory: Fuck off.

x.x.x.x.

**xXxX**- Mainly Yami

**XxXx**- Mainly Yugi

**xxxx**- Both equally

x.x.x.x.

It was Saturday morning. Yami was tired, sore and still pissed.

He had been so close to killed that filthy beast! Now…

"Dammit!"

He didn't even know what it looked like because the moon had been cast over by several dark clouds. As if nature was taunting him. All he remembered was a pair of glowing purple eyes. Though he wasn't positive it was the wolf. It could have been another creature the had been in the wolf's path of escape for Yami had never seen or heard of a werewolf with purple eyes.

Even then the wolf had seemed more keen on his injured arm then trying to escaping. As if it hadn't meant to hurt him and it was sor-

"Fuck no." the teen again cursed. No way was he going to even think of ponding that a werewolf was…dear his inner mind muse… _Nice_.

Yami grumbled. After his father had frightened the wolf off he was, once again, lectured and even slapped upside the head. He wasn't grounded for his father knew groundation did little too nothing too him. So, instead his punishment was not going on the next hunt.

To say Yami was pissed would be the understatement of a lifetime. Now though, his arm was properly treated and bandaged by his father, who was now tended to there game shop next door.

There house was small, but sustained what they needed to survive. The room space a normal family would use as a dinning room, living room and ever spare or storage closest the Aten's used form more weapon storage and even had a trophy room up in the attic from all there werewolf kills. A single bathroom with a toilet, a sink and a stand up shower. A small kitchen with a normal sized fridge, sink and a couple cupboards housing a few plates and mugs here and there. A single drawer kept a cluster of mixed silverware as well as kitchen knives, ladles and spatulas and serving spoons.

The small house was connected to the shop by a door from the kitchen to the shops lounge room. Only Yami and his father, mainly his father, working the shop.

After all it was just a fronted business to cover up there real work. Seeing as werewolf exterminating was exactly your typical job occupation.

So, after another earful of responsibilities, werewolf facts and some good o' fatherly lovin, meaning his father wouldn't stop worrying over his wound and crushing him in bear hugs, Yami was let free to do as he wished. Like always.

At first Yami was just highly irked from the previous nights disappointment, but as he neared the arcade the sudden memory of that Yugi boy came rushing back and he cheered up. Only for it again too turn into concern. How was he going to explain his bandaged arm? Not like he could just be like, 'Hey Yugi. Sorry for the arm. Was in a tousle with a werewolf last night but I'm fine. It's normal since I'm a werewolf hunter. How are you?' Yami groaned as he entered the arcade. Oh yeah. That would go over real nicely.

"Keep shifting your face like that and it's bound to stick to one soon or later," came a playful scold. Yami smiled as he looked over at a woman with tan skin and long raven black hair with deep blue eyes that had a natural thin black lining. Her appearance left no question as to her origins being of Egyptian descendent.

"Good morning too you too Isis." Yami greeted. Isis was the only woman Yami didn't mind and actually preferring her to reprimand him. To a degree Isis gave Yami a mother-like feel that he so desperately missed. So in turn he respected and listened too her so long as she did the same with him. Which she always did. Upon seeing his wrapped arm the woman sighed.

Yes. She knew of him and his father true jobs. After all, one couldn't keep anything from Isis Ishtaaru for long. It was rumored, then proven, that the Ishtaaru's were decedents from a long line of Priestesses whom served the Pharaohs of Ancient Egypt as there future readers. Wither the Priestesses back then could truly product the future or not, no one really knew. But with Isis always knowing somethings wrong or when something was going to happen kinda give him the impresses they did.

"This one seemed to get you good, huh Yami." stated her worried voice as the teen came back to focus.

"It was a poor choose on my part. I blindly rush after it. Won't happen again," he answered. Turning he headed to the back of the arcade where, to no surprise, his friends were all there at their usual dubbed booth by the large window.

Bakura and Marik were fighting about something involved with which one of them would be able to take a punch from the Paradox Brothers best, now that word had spread a 'kid' had beaten them. Seto was mannerly munched on some fries while a small boy with a mop of black hair and stormy gray eyes popped in his mouth another nacho coated in cheese as he chatted animatedly with Tristan. Said man was casually eating a slice of triple meat pizza. And finally, Tea sat on the other side of them all dreamily gazing out the winds while fingering her cola can. A pink straw sticking out. Upon his approaching arrival it was the boy beside Seto whom noticed him first.

"Hey Yami, what happened to your arm?"

The next thing Yami knew he was surrounded by his friends. Each one asking, though in Bakura and Marik's case demanding, what happened. Tea, squeezing by them all to get to Yami's wounded arm that was in a sling and tugged it to gain the better look. This pulled a shape cry out of the smaller, pale looking egyptian. Isis jumped in swiftly.

The moment the psychic egyptian intervened everyone backed down. Tea though had to be removed by stern, motherly-like woman.

After taming the rabid hoard that was Yami's group of friend the teen took a seat beside Seto and the kid. Marik, Bakura and Tristan opposite of them and Isis and Tea at the end.

"So what give Yam'?"

Yami's red eyes narrowed at Tristan, but he fingered he'd let this one slide. Heaving a tired sigh and bracing himself for what he knew was to come. "I got careless."

Mixed volumes of gasps, minus Isis sounded. Yes, all, even Tea, knew Yami's occupation. None of them approved or ever truly believed, but they knew.

Yami had never gotten wounded other then some sprains and miner bruisings. So for him to get an actual wound startled the group. They also know of there friends clever mind. Seto being the only one to have ever come somewhat close, in the stubborns teens mind at least, to beating there tri-color haired friend at almost anything. Yami would always tell stores to them on how his traps were flawless and always caught there victims. Now though…

"It somehow avoided my trap all together and in my anger I chased it." Before the others could speak Yami continued. "I managed to land a shot. But when I went to finish it…" He trailed off for a moment, actually needing to think. He had gotten the changes to finish the beast but couldn't. Seeing it giving up, just like that?! It conceded him. And his hesitation cost him…

"Yami?"

"…It lunge at me and managed to clear me of my guns. It got my arm when I went for my pistol. My father came and scared it off." He concluded.

Isis watched Yami, as well as all the others with growing concern. Never before had Isis had to try calling him out of his thoughts. She had actually called him name three time too. But the teen only seemed to hear her once.

"So does this mean you'll go all wolf too at the next full moon?" Marik playfully joked.

Yami's stone glare caused the pale blond to shrink back some. "No it does not." His cold tone spoke matter-a-fact. "Scratching or bitting, as much as horror movies like to make you believe, does not cause people to turn. It's the blood of the beast that does it. If its blood get into your system, you're fucked and you'll be nothing more but a little target for my gun."

It was silent for a good while.

"Speaking of _little_," Bakura's tone spoke a high volume of scheming. "I'm more instructed in that boy we say yesterday." Marik instantly grinned while Seto just groaned. Tea huffed her displeasure.

Yami's response put them all back into quest-bombs. Even Seto as he just casually stated, "He'll be here at one."

Seto wanted to know a name, age, home locations, all the personals of a humans identity. The boy at Seto's side, this being the first he'd heard of another possibly joining there group wanted to know if the newcomer liked games. Isis kindly asked what he lowed like and if he liked egyptian things. Bakura bombarded with an array of many question. More then some being nonsense. Tea more like demanded why they needed a little brat in there group. Marik though silenced everyone with an, "You going to bed him?"

All eyes turned to him. Mixtures of questioning, annoyance and plain out anger leveled his way. The blond though just shrugged. "It was the only thing not asked." Bakura shook his head. Leave it to Marik.

After recovering form there assault Yami proceeded in informing the group. "His name's Yugi Moto and he actually seventeen." His red eyes bore into Seto's, silently telling him to shut it before speaking. "I don't know where he lives nor do I know what he likes, but thats what will find out at one, now won't we." Yami finished with a grin.

**xXxX**

It had been around twelve twenty-something when Yami arrived at the arcade. It was now two forty-six, and still no Yugi. Yami sat slumped backwards in his seat, sighing again.

"This is stupid. Are you such the kids' going too show?" growled his white haired friend. Again Yami sighed.

"He said he would Bakura, so he'll show." Yami stated in an end-of-discussion tone.

"What ever's keeping him must be pretty bad for being nearly two hours late," said the boy beside Seto.

Tea though was just blissfully smiling as she hummed a girly tone that none of them liked.

Isis quietly hmm'ed when she looked out the window and saw…well, Yami only smaller, across the street. Taking a moment to get her bringing back, "Yami, this Yugi…" she trailed off getting the others attentions.

"Yeah?" the teen inquired her to go on.

"He wouldn't happen to look like a smaller version of you, would he?"

At that Yami, as well as Seto, Bakura, Marik, Tristan and Tea all starred at her blankly.

"That's it! I give. Marik, you sister's officially creepy." Seto all but hissed with an air of disturbance.

"Why do you ask Isis?" Yami tried to keep his cool ignoring the freaking out of his friends. Isis though only pointed out the window. Turning to see what she was pointing at the group looked as one and there, across the street looking uneasy was Yugi.

Forgetting about the other's Yami leaned over Seto and knocked on the window fairly hard, gaining Yugi's attention before waving his good arm. Smiling Yugi nodded as he crossed the street.

As Yami leaned back, a small smile gracing his lips he felt a strange pressure around him. At opening his eyes the teen instantly cringed. All eyes were on him. All curious. All questing. And all hungry for answers.

At the moment Yugi appeared a few feet away, still looking quite out of place. Spotting him Yami, again waved his good arm motioning the smaller over to his group.

As he approached Yami noticed Yugi no long was downed in rags but was in a decent pair of ripped blue jeans with a long-sleeved, white shirt. A pair was warn black sneakers fitted his feet. Much to say, Yami was definitely pleased the boy was wearing clothes. All last night he wondered if the boy had been homeless in such slummy drapes.

"Hello again Yugi. I hope you're doing well?" Yami greeted politely with a not-so-obvious question in asking why he was late. Yugi smiled sheepishly.

"Hello Yami. Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for making you wait. I was…cleaning up." The vague answered put the elder off for only a moment before an impatient cough from behind him got his attention.

"Yugi this is my cousin Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba Kaiba." Yami stated with the introductions. Said first Kaiba simply grunted while the younger waved animatedly. "The two psycho's over there are Bakura Raider and Marik Ishtaaru," Yami stated pointing to each individual while the both of them just grinned darkly.

Yup. Creepy.

"That's Tristan Taylor," Yami pointed to fish-fin-head. "And the ladies are Isis Ishtaaru and Tea Gardner."

Finishing Yami motioned to Yugi with his good arm. "Everyone this is Yugi Moto."

Yugi, though some of the group's members crept him out, knew he'd get along greatly with them. Isis gave off a warm and loving vide. The same feeling he would get while nuzzling his mother underbelly as a pup. Tea though, radiated the pressure of a plague and he silently growled her way.

"Nice to meet you all," Yugi greeted politely, quickly righting himself.

"Like wise," Isis spoke.

"So Yugi where are you from?"

It was a simple question, Yugi knew. And the boy was only starting a casual conversation. But the question not only put Yugi off with an air of caution but also opened old wounds.

Seeing the boy's expression fall the group wonder what was wrong. Was he not on good terms with his family?

"I… I don't have a home."

Normally the groups would tackle there speaking into bombs of question. But only Tea spoke out, not caring about the teens uneasiness like the others.

"So what, your homeless?" At Yugi's slow nod Tea muffled a soft chuckled. And to think she was worried about this street rat stealing her Yami. But Yugi wasn't about to be silenced by this female's barbed personality that equaled a rattle vipers tongue if it were make of fangs.

Hell no!

"But it's okay. I mean, if you can live out on your own on the streets for six months, if must amount for something, right?"

This had the effects and more Yugi had wanted. Yes he had been on the streets for six months like he said and the astonishment on Tea's face was well worth the announcement. But in this bit of information revealed he had Seto demanding if he had any diseases while pulling his brother away. Marik and Bakura practically in his face asking, quite animatedly, for any juice details on anything gory and disturbing he knew or saw. Oh the things he'd tell if he could. Mokuba awed by him, fighting his brothers grip to try and get Yugi to tell more. Tristan wanted to know where he'd been started and why they haven't seen him around. Isis though, remained silent white Yami looked horrified, asking the smaller who he could have survived for so long.

Yugi chose to pick up on answering Yami's question.

"I've been living here and there. Moving from place to place. Doing what I can to survive and keeping myself health. I have yet to get ill." Yugi turned to Seto as he said this. _'I can't even catch you human's sicknesses. So calm your fur.'_ Turning back to everyone he continued with Tristan's answer. "I've been mostly staying in abandoned buildings. But when I can't I go to the park. There's always sheather there."

"So it was you I saw!" Tristan shouted. Gaining a couple strange looks from onlookers at the arcade. "But why were you up and about at two in the morning?"

Yugi only shrugged. "Being homeless means you have to be on guard all the time. It's not like how it use to be. Ages ago homeless people could go about as they pleased. Now they're picked off the streets like stray dogs."

Yugi's statement was so casual it brought a slight eeriness to the group.

"Well, you're fine now," Mokuba grinned. Yugi instantly smiled back. He liked this human child. His gaze then turned to Yami, eyes darkening in deep sorrow at his bandaged arm that rested in a sling.

Seeing where the teens' eyes went Yami waved his good arm in a brush-off manner. "It fine. Just a little scratch. nothing to worry about."

"It was from what you warned me about last night, was't it?" He stilled as Yugi down cast his gaze. None of them knew why when Yugi burst into tears and silently whispered 'I'm sorry' a couple times. Yami placed a soothing hand on the teens arm.

"It's not your fault Yugi. It was that beasts." At this the group looked to Yami, questioning. Yami in turned gave them a hard look. They all nodded white Tea silently slipped away.

"Yugi, do you believe in…the unseen?" Yugi couldn't help but chuckle at Yami's question. If the older only knew.

"Yes Yami, why?" he played dumb.

Yami's face turned serious. "There are things, Yugi. Creatures that excited that should never have." He looked at the teen who slightly flinched. "They're very evil Yugi. Monsters cursed by the moon. Beasts that pray upon the weak and innocent. Wild and feral like there animal cousins we know, but far more murderous."

Yugi gulped. He knew Yami was describing him in his own one-sided knowledge. Yami figured he was scaring the young teen. Good. Yugi had a right to know. Such a sweet looking boy, homeless no less. Easy picking for those barbarians.

"Are…you talking about….werewolves?"

At his soft, shaky question Seto snorted while Marik and Bakura burst out laughing.

"Please don't tell me you're buying this crap kid?" Marik all but howled in laughter.

Yami simply glared at them, already use to there antics, but worried what Yugi would now think of him.

To all there astonishment Yugi nodded his head. "Yes. They are quite monstrous and ever blood thirsty. But, I'm sure there's some out there that are not so as you or I see them." The gang just starred. It was Mokuba who voiced there question.

"You mean, you believe him?" Mokuba was trying to hurt Yami's feeling with the question, but it was just hard to believe something that was just not there. Again Yugi nodded, though slowly. Almost as if afraid.

"Ha! This is rich! The runt actually believes in monsters. You've got some mind kid." Bakura snickered giving Yugi a slap on the back.

Everyone jumped when Yugi howled out in pain, clutching his right shoulder as he doubled over into Yami's arms.

"Yugi! What wrong? What happened?" When Yugi just grit it teeth the teen turned to leer at Bakura only to get the albino to raise his hand in surrender. Equally as bemused as everyone else.

As Yami went to rub the teen's shoulder Yugi flinched. "Don't," he muffled from a face full of Yami's shirt.

"Yugi…?"

"I'm alright," he panted.

"What was that?" Seto inquired, actually sounding worried.

"Yugi what's wrong with your shoulder?" It was Isis who spoke. And to Yugi dismay, due to her motherly pressure he was coxed into answering. Able to mix up the tale at the late moment.

"I was attacked late night…" he inhaled. "I got away by it got my shoulder. It took me all night to clean and a few hours to re-dress it today." He looked at the startled group apologetically. "Sorry for being so late because of this."

Suddenly he felt a firm yet gentle arm around his middle holding him up. Isis moved forwards, being cautious of Yami as he watched her while holding Yugi. "May I see?"

Again Yugi was compelled to answer and he nodded him head. Pealing back the shirt's collar Isis saw a mound of bandages wrapped around Yugi's shoulder. Fresh blood bleeding out the indication it was indeed claw wounds. Isis gasped as she drew back.

"So, it's true?" Yugi looked down at Mokuba who know clung to Seto and nodded slowly.

Yami's eyes firmed. "I think it times we called it a day everyone." Without another word the group nodded. Bidding Yugi and Yami goodbye the two triple hair colored teens left.

Tea returned a few minute later.

"Yeah Yami, sorry it took so long. But that line was…." she trailed off not seeing Yami. "Hey, where'd Yami go?"

"He left with Yugi five minutes ago," was Mokuba casual response. Instantly Tea's insides raged as she stormed away. No one really cared where she was heading, but a single pair of stormy grays followed her fleeting form.

**xXxX**

As Yami approached his house he suddenly had second thought. What would his father say? Heaving a sigh Yami unlocked the front door and went it. It was a straight shot from the front door to upstairs and just a quick left to his room. So Yugi saw very little if anything since he was buried into Yami's shirt.

Yami had insisted he come home with him. When Yugi asked why Yami just said he's see later. Yugi just hoped there'd be a later. Now the teen was exhausted and slowly falling asleep in Yami's warm arms.

As they entered the teens rooms Yugi chose that moment to nuzzle closer to the older look-alike with a content 'hmm' as he stilled and fell asleep.

Yami just could not help but beam. He really didn't know what it was about the teen, but he seemed to be constantly bringing out a softer side of the older. And quite frankly Yami enjoyed it.

As the egyptian laid the boy down, said smaller whimpered at the lose of warmth. Yami inwardly cursed for not have many blankest since he and his father never really needed them as they slept in there clothes. A habit of being ready for attacks.

Gathering all the thin sheets he could Yami layered them over the boy's form. Brushing back a stray banged Yami smiled as Yugi hummed softly.

"I'll be back little one," Yami promised, turning to head to the kitchen. He crossed the connecting room from house to shop and headed to the front of the store where he knew his father would be.

At seeing his son Aknamkanon arched a brow in question. "Yami, you're home early."

"Dad close the shop." Aknamkanon was startled by his son's straightforward demand.

"What wrong?"

"I found a boy," he say his father's gaze narrow. "And he was attacked."

x.x.x.x.

Star: Mama-Anory is currently busy "punishing" Neko-Mommy. …whatever that means.

-Strange noise can be heard, muffled-

Star: -innocently- See you next time!


End file.
